Light and Shadows
by Added-OC
Summary: Follow the lives of Link of Hyrule and Dark Link of the Realm of Twilight as they grow and discover each other's roles within them. (Female Dark Link and a male version of Zelda for the Twilight Realm.)
1. Chapter 1

Attention: though I have loved the series (it was the first game I have ever played and have played every one to date), I do not own Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. *sniffle* I know it's horrible *sniffle sniffle, whimper* don't look at me!

(Dark Link) "well that's just great. You broke the author, before she even got started."

(Link) "..."

(Dark Link) *sigh* "I hate you so much"

(Link) *shrugs*

(Dark Link) {grumbling} "stupid son of a- *sighs* "anyway on with the story. Please review so Added over there.." *points to Added-OC who is crying softly in a corner* "can tell how she's doing and knows whither or not to continue. Be nice though. She really loves our series."

Chapter 1 (birth)

Within every light there is a shadow, within every darkness there is a speck of light...

Part one: of silent light...

Link was born just as any other Hylian would be. Shoved from his mothers womb, covered in her blood and the slime from his birth. He did not make a sound as he entered the world; causing the doctors of Castle Town to worry that he was born ill, or worse. His mother cried as she held her boy to her bosom. Still covered in the sick mixture from his birth and as quiet as the grave. She kissed his bloodstained blonde hair and cupped his head in her hand as she cooed softly to him and whispered his name, telling him that she loved him more than anything else and of how she wished his father could have been there to see his coming into the world. His father was one of the Knights that where duty bound to guard the queen as she went through a similar ordeal high above them in the front most tower of Hyrule castle. She told her son that he to would be a knight one day, and that she could feel it deep down in her soul that he would live to be the greatest hero of all.

Rupees were paid later that night, and mother and child where smuggled out of castle town towards the lands to the east. She knew that her husband would never give the boy a chance and would expect another as soon as possible; she however felt it in her bones that this simply could not be. So she ran across Hyrule field in the dead of night, past the hulking figure of Death Mountain, and to a small opening in between trees and walls of earth that she had heard her own mother whisper about late into the night when she could not sleep. It was a place of refuge for small children who where pure of heart, a place where someone such as her newborn son could be safe and lead a happy life among the little people who roamed the forests.

She met with no resistance from the strange plants lining her path in the darkness, plants known to snap an adult in half if approached too closely. Perhaps even they knew of the future that she felt for her babe and stayed their ground rather than risk his life. She could only hope her journey to the tree she had learned of in her youth would remain unhindered.

Halfway across the wide expanse of the hidden village she was met with pains in her abdomen that caused her to groan and clutch her sleeping son tightly to her chest. The feeling of warm blood trickling down her legs caused her knees to shake as she took another weary step towards the opening in the small mountain on the far side of the valley. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears as her vision wavered. The green hues of her surroundings blending together even as one small green shape slowly approached. The last thing the woman heated before her life faded away was the soft cooing of her son as the small green creature lifted him from her arms.

Part 2: The one that was abandoned...

During the same time of the Hero's birth, another soul was entering the land of the living in a rather unusual way. Deep in the land of twilight a small shadow was cast across the obelisk of awakening. The shadow solicited and began to pull away from the dark grey towering crystal that formed all the beings of the land. The small baby that tumbled the few feet to the soft pile of black silken pillows bellow filled the room with loud wailing cries as it tilted it's grey covered head back and flailed its arms. Bright red eyes where squeezed tightly shut as shadowy fists shook wildly in the air, causing the attendants of the obelisk quite a bit of trouble as they attempted to lift the baby from the small nest that it had landed upon.

There was soft whispers amongst the three attendants as they struggled to think of where the babe belonged. They had revived their prince only moments before and had not been expecting another delivery that night. The whispers echoed down the long hallways of the castle as more and more of the Twili gathered to decide what should be done with the unwanted child. By the time the king, who was busily preparing his new son for the life of royalty, heard of the commotion the obelisk room was full of Twili that stood shoulder to shoulder before the screaming infant. He shoved his way past his subjects to glare down at the one who would take the attention away from his new son.

"Throw it to the beasts." He stated as he lifted his chin and glared down at the defenseless child. There was a hushed murmur around the room as the confused Twili whispered his orders amongst themselves before one moved forward to lift the child carefully in their arms. The crowd moved to either side of the room to allow the king and the Twili holding the babe to pass them by. It followed him through the castle and down the large front steps until they arrived at the desolate wasteland that covered most of the Realm of Twilight. The king motioned to an outcropping of rock that lead down to the forbidden home of the beasts that roamed about the lands near the castle.

"Leave it there Zant." He ordered in a flat voice as he glared down at the still wailing child. The Twili beside him bowed before moving to follow his order. As the child was placed upon the rocks it quieted for a moment and looked up to Zant with its large red eyes filled to the brim with tears. He huffed and stood quickly, following the king back into the castle without even a second glance at the child.

What they did not see was the young queen Midna slipping from the shadows and bringing the child to her bosom. She whispered softly to it and it's crying ceased completely as its eyes slowly closed. Her arms held it gently to her chest as she slipped away from the horrid rocks, towards the Twili village far to the east, looking for one willing to raise the child as their own without the secret reaching her husbands ears.

Chapter one: END

(Added-OC) "thank you for reading the first chapter. Though it doesn't follow any particular game I am mixing elements of OOT and TP in this was written on my phone so if the set up seems weird I am sorry. I hope you liked it."

(Dark Link) "leave a review if you so choose."

(Link) "..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: growing up is...

Part one, Dark Link:

"Damn it girl hurry up!" The tall dark skinned man looked down sat the scenery below him as he furrowed his thick red brows in anger. The tapping of his boot on the stone path could be clearly heard as the short female with shockingly white hair and skin the color of steel poked her head out of the doorframe that was the entrance to the manor where she had lived and worked all of her life for the outsider known as Gannon the wise. He was one of the kings favorite advisors, as well as a body guard whenever the king crossed the forbidden plain to check up on the mirror of lights temple. He had come through that very mirror long before she was created and had been a valuable asset ever since due to his connection to the world beyond it.

"I am coming Master Gannon." She called out only loud enough to be heard as she lowered her bright red eyes to the ground. For the last ten years she had been beaten relentlessly by the man she served for raising her voice past a certain volume, this had been taught to remain quiet and watchful as she followed him around during his many duties. Her life was spent in his shadow, with her head bowed and her lips shut tightly so she could hear everything going on around her. This is how she lived, and this is how she planned to survive for many years to come.

They made their way quickly along the well used paths to the castle that loomed as a deep black shadow over the land. The trek took them less than thirteen minutes but it always felt like a lifetime to her. The king only gave her a passing glance whenever they came into contact, but the look in his eyes was always one of contempt and pure hatred that she did not understand. The days that she had to spend at Gannon's side where horrifying to her due to those terrifying eyes of the king. She continued to contemplate those looks even as she followed in her masters footsteps up the large stairway to the main doors of the castle. Her bright red eyes landed automatically upon a tapestry that had been in the main hall of the castle for as long as she could remember. A large image of the Twilight realm under siege by the world of light depicting the separation of the two realms with the obelisk that she was born from positioned between the two. The tapestry always caused her to take a moment and catch her breath. The very sight of the image that had been so carefully stitched into the fabric always caused her heart to skip a beat, especially the image of the two figures on either side of the obelisk crystal.

"Girl!" The sharp call of her masters voice shook her from the spell she had been under and she quickly rushed to catch up with him. They did not have far to go before they stood just outside of the meeting hall where Gannon often went to notify or assist the king, however, for some reason it felt different to her this time. He held his hand up to stop her when she attempted to assist him with the door and shook his head when she hazard a quizzical glance.

"Stay out here. This won't take long." He stated flatly before walking through the door himself and shutting her off from him in one quick moment. She was thrown by the sudden actions of the one she had been serving and could do nothing more than stand there staring at the door until the soft masculine voice she had not expected brought her back to reality.

"What are you doing standing there? You look like a stuffed sheep." She jumped and turned quickly to see a young man with long dark hair pulled into a tight braid at the base of his neck and sporting the attire of the royal family making his way towards her at a steady yet laid back pace, "my father is holding court at the present time so I don't think you should just stand idle at the door as you are." He raised his brow a bit in shock as she fell to one knee before him and laid one hand over her chest.

"Honored prince Zel. I apologize for being in your way. My master is inside with our great king and I have been ordered to await his return here." She stated quietly as she could without looking up at the prince who stood before her.

"Oh, you serve under lord Gannon correct? What is your name apprentice?" Her eyes widened and she dared look up to his knees. Her bottom lip quivered as her hand on her chest and the one planted on the ground both clenched into fists.

"I, um, that is to say my honored prince, I don't have one." She stated softly as her head lowered once again.

"Oh." She could hear the shock in his well mannered voice. It was something she had grown use to after her many years of life. Her master had once told her that she would gain her name when she discovered her true position in life. Until that day he would not allow her to have a name to call her own.

Part two, Link:

Light filtered down onto the small bed made of straw and a log from a tree in the nearby forest. It was enough to awaken the blonde boy laying upon the mattress and urge him into a sitting position. His bright blue eyes searched through the round opening to the line of trees beyond as he let out the softest sigh of displeasure. He had been having those dreams again; dreams full of a dark world and a girl with bright red eyes who brought a feeling of terror to his heart whenever he saw her. He shuddered and gripped his thin blanket in his hands.

"Link!" He jumped a bit and turned to look towards his front door, a hole in the tree trunk that was covered by thick curtains on cold nights, to see the free haired girl smiling brightly at him as she made her way inside. His terror evaporated to be replaced by a warm feeling that spread through his chest. This girl was Saria, the only Kokiri that he felt any form of kindness from, the one that he felt true honest love towards, "you are already awake? That's a surprise." She smiled broadly at him as he shrugged and scratched his neck. She frowned slightly at the sight. It had been ten years since she had taken the silent child from his mothers lifeless arms and delivered him to the great Deku tree to determine his fate. She had been placed as his protector that day and had raised him to be a Kokiri under the guidance of the tree, without telling him of his lineage just as the tree wished.

"Link, today is the day you go into the Lost Woods alone right? Are you excited about it?" She asked as she brought out a plate of fruit and nuts for his breakfast. He nodded slightly and shrugged as he watched he busily fill his wooden carved cup with grass milk that she made herself. She gave him the small tray and cup and sat back to watch him dig in to the food she had prepared.

"Just, don't let the others pick on you too much okay?" She asked softly causing him to stop mid Chew and nod firmly at her with a fiery determination in his eyes. This boy sitting before her would be a hero, that much she was told on the day he came to the village, but as he grew older it would become that much harder for him. She only hoped that he would be ready when the time came to leave behind all that he knew in order to save the world. The other Kokiri often made fun of Link for his silence and for other reasons that were both petty and cruel. Though he thought himself one of them, Saria knew that the others would only see him as an outsider due to his constant growth and change.

"Promise me you will be careful and follow the path I showed you. Don't go towards the skull children's music because they are very dangerous when you are alone okay." He nodded at her instructions as he finished his meal and whipped the white liquid that formed into a faux mustache along his upper lip. He stood and reached for his favorite hat that she made him for a birthday present and rested it firmly atop his head. With a quick smile and a confident thumbs up to her he rushed out of the tree house and slid down his ladder to land on the packed dirt below. She rushed to the edge of his small porch to wave him off as he rushed through the grass towards the small cliff on the other side of the village. Her smile fell as she watched the others group together to whisper about him as he ran past. Her deep green eyebrows pulled towards each other as she watched one Kokiri boy in particular throw a stick at Links back that barely missed him as he continued on his way to the opening of the Lost Woods.

Chapter 2: END

(Dark Link) "Well well, seems someone is an outcast."

(Added-OC) "But, I am just writing it as close a possible to the game."

(Link) *shrugs and polishes his sword while watching Dark Link*

(Dark Link) "Tch, tough guy huh, just you wait" *chuckles evily*

(Added-OC) "please review before they kill each other and the story goes unfinished."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, ...getting lost and found. Link's chapter:

Link took in a deep breath and let it out slowly as he stood before the hollow sideways log that marked the entrance to the Lost Woods. Faintly he could hear the Skull Children's songs that lured many to their death. His throat went dry at the sound as memories of the grieving Kokiri filled his mind. He looked back at his home to see Saria watching him with a worried expression across her face. His brow furrowed as he bit his lip in order to steady it. She still saw him as a child but he wasn't anymore, he had finally been chosen to scout the woods in search of food and supplies and that was no job for a child. He felt that he had to prove to her that she did not need to worry about him. Just because he didn't have a fairy did not mean that he wasn't ready for such an important task, he would prove it to her and to all of them, then maybe he would be welcomed into their ranks and earn a fairy of his very own.

"Dead man walking." He turned to see the twins chuckling to themselves as a few others pointed up to him and whispered softly in one another's ears. His fists clenched as he squared his jaw and turned to the gaping maw that was the opening.

I'll show them.

He stepped into the opening with his shoulders strait and his head held high and his spirit sinking. The moment he entered the forest the music of the Skull Children intensified to the point that it seemed to come from all around him. His heart pounded in his ears as he turned to the trees that seemed to be closing in on him steadily. He took in another deep breath and looked carefully at the trunks near the level of his eyes, turning in a slow circle and ignoring the fact that the opening was no longer behind him, he soon found the bright green leaf marking dyed into the trunk of one of the trees. The leafs point faced upwards letting him know that he needed to walk straight past it, and the number of veins in the lead was five telling him that's how many trees he would pass before he should look for the next marker. He continued on this way, following the Kokiri markers until he came to an area that was void of the green dyed trunks. Tired and confused he rested his hands on his bent knees and took a moment to catch his breath. His deep blue eyes scanned the trees carefully as he took in deep breaths and let out shallow ones. There was no way he could be lost, he followed the signs to the letter. If he turned back now he would never find his way home, the trees would have already moved around him and without the fairy magic used to make the markets there was no way to stop them. He fell over to sit on his bottom on the soft soggy ground and hugged his knees as he leaned forward. It wasn't fair that he didn't have a fairy to tell him which way to go, it wasn't fair that he had to follow the markers in the first place. It wasn't fair that he was lost and would never see Saria again. He could feel the warm tears slide down his cheeks as he shut his eyes and rested his head on his knees.

Huh? That's...

He lifted his head and looked to his right where the crisp familiar music was coming from. It cut through the Skull Children's song and warmed his heart, urging him to stand and make his way towards it.

Saria's song..

He followed the sound through the winding trees until at last he reached the clearing where the Kokiri collected berries from the many bushes lining it. She was there, perched on a stump in the center of the clearing and steadily playing her Ocarina while her fairy flitted about her head. He smiled as he breathed a silent sigh of relief. He had found his was to the clearing after all. The music stopped as she looked up and gasped in surprise.

"Oh, Link you're okay!" She exclaimed as she rushed to hug him tightly, causing him to turn a deed shade of Crimson, "I was so worried. You were gone for three days so I came to find you." He smiled apologetically and scratched his cheek. Time worked differently in the woods and sometimes moved slower than what was around it. He felt a gentle pressure on his chest as she shoved him away to look upon his face angrily.

"You could have been a Skull Kid already you know that right?!" She nearly shouted the message, causing him to crouch a bit and nod furiously as he waved his hands in surrender. When she saw that she was terrifying the boy that she had raised from a baby she sighed and rubbed the spot between her eyes with her forefinger and thumb.

"Just don't do that again okay? You have no fairy to lead you home if you get lost. I knew this was a bad idea but I thought that maybe you wouldn't go." She sighed and lightly kissed his forehead like she had so many times before in his life, "come on, I collected the berries so let's go home okay?" She asked as she held her hand out to him. He took it with a firm frown on his face and allowed her to lead him out of the woods as his heart sank with the knowledge that she still did not see him as a mature Kokiri, just like all the others.

Chapter 3: END

(Dark Link) "what the h***?! I wasn't even in this chapter!"

(Added-OC) "you have to learn to take turns Dark.."

(Link) *Smiles proudly as he points to the chapter.*

*Reads it carefully*

*Sulks off into a corner to hug his knees to his chest.*

(Dark Link) *laughs uncontrollably as she points at link*

(Added-OC) "D-don't worry Link, it builds character."

(Dark Link) "ha! It's hillarious! Two thumbs up Added you're awesome!"

(Link) *pulls his sword slightly from its sheath*

(Dark Link) *sigh* "it's always violence with you green boy. Oh well I'll kick your a** happily."

...

"Added! Don't F****** bleep me!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, stumbling through survival; Dark Link's chapter..

Three days and two nights she sat outside of the door to the meeting hall. Her masters voice could be heard clearly through the thick wood as well as the sound of his snores whenever no one else was around. Whatever business the king needed him for was important, more important than anything she had ever seen him do before. During those three days and two long nights she had caught glimpses of the prince walking the halls. On the third day she saw him watching her from around the corner and felt her cheeks redden. She must have looked pathetic sitting there in dirty clothes and with her hair in a mess, clearly not looking anything like a Twili should while visiting the castle. The prince on the other hand was every bit as elegant as one would expect. His long black hair had been fastened into a loose ponytail which started at the base of his skull and his robes where freshly pressed and draped around his body loosely as was custom of the Twili royalty. The dark, almost black, blue hues of his robes where outlined beautifully in bright silver which was hand crafted by only the best clothiers in the village below the castle.

"Are you awake?" She jumped a bit at the sound of his voice, being so caught up in his current looks as she was she had not noticed him actually approaching her. She stood quickly and attempted to adjust her dark black tunic into a more presentable position on her thin frame. He politely waited for her to finish before continuing his line of questioning.

"Have you been here the entire time, you know this is a war meeting right?" Her red eyes widened as he spoke and she looked over her shoulder towards the door quickly.

"My master didn't tell me what was going on. I just follow him as I always have." She answered softly as she looked down at her scuffed boots. She caught a reflection of his concerned frown in the polished marble of the floor at her feet.

"My father called sir Gannon here because there have been rumors of those who live in the realm of light have made plans to take over our peaceful home. As if to emphasize his point a twilight beast howled far off in the distance. She looked up towards the sound with a deep frown upon her face as she imagined what it could possibly be like to battle creatures of light.

"Girl!" She jumped at the sound of her masters voice and turned towards him as she slumped her shoulders in a terrified and defeated manner.

"Yes master Gannon?" She asked softly without looking up at his face.

"We are headed into the realm of light to prepare you for the fight ahead." He stated causing her heart to sink into her stomach. He did not wait for a response from her as he bowed to the prince and headed towards the main hall of the castle. She quickly dropped into a bow of her own and followed closely behind him. They passed by the village she had known her entire life and the house she had lived and served her master in without stopping. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears as she watched everything she knew pass her by. Their trek took them far into the forbidden lands beyond her home and to the ruins that housed the mirror of twilight which was said to connect the two worlds together for a Millenia. She had never seen it up close, but had studied it in one of the many books that her master had used to teach her to read. When she did catch the first glimpse of the legendary mirror her breath caught in her throat for a moment. She rubbed her eyes and gave it a second look; it truly was magnificent, and cracked?

"Master, the mirror.." She stated softly as she motioned towards it. He frowned down at her causing her to look at her feet instead of up at him or the mirror.

"There is only one chance for us to enter the realm of those light dwelling monsters." He stated as he pushed her forward. The mirror began to glow with strange markings that she knew could only be the work of the ancient Twili who built it.

"Come on now we must go through it as one of it may leave one of us behind." He stated as he took her by the shoulders and pushed her forward. The light was too bright for her sensitive eyes as she was shoved forward by his rough hands. The moment that she was suspended between the worlds felt like an eternity wrapped in a second for her but once it was over she only wished it had never ended. The world that opened up to her in that second was much too bright and full of strange sights and sounds.

The land nearby her stretched out in rolling sand dunes and oddly shaped buildings which blended in with strange green blotches in the distance, while an even stranger bright blue blob shimmered in the sun on the horizon. She backed away from the sights that bombarded her vision only to bump into her masters legs. She did not know if it was fear or curiosity that caused her to look up at his darkly tanned features and bright fiery red hair but what she saw there was not a look of surprise such as what she was feeling, but something more like someone who had just returned to a place they had been away from for a long time.

"Come, we must head straight to Hyrule Lake, and the Zora temple that is located below its waters." He stated as he stepped past her towards the steps before them. She felt her eyes widen on their own as she scrambled to her feet.

"Hyrule, Zora? Master you act as if you have been here before." She cautiously said as she caught up with him. He chuckled causing the armored epaulets he wore to shake along with his shoulders.

"Oh dear idiotic child, this was once my home." He stated as he looked over his shoulder at her, causing her eyes to drop down in shame and her eyebrows to furrow in surprised confusion.

Chapter 4: END

(Dark Link) "my turn finally, but I don't understand why they had to see that!"

(Link) *smirks up at the chapter*

(Added-OC) "it's okay the next chapter will be both of you a year later."

(Dark Link) "good, they can all see how bad a** I am"

(Added-OC/ Link) *sighs in unison*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5; innocence and guilt

Part 1: Dark Link

"HYAA!" She swiftly moved about the water covered floor with her Shadow Sword dragging along the very top of it, creating ripples in the water without truly touching the ground. Her legs bent just enough to move her forward before bending much further to launch her into the air. Her sword sang as it cut through the air before doing the same to the scarred trunk of the dead tree that rested in the center of the room. Puffs of steam left her lips as she breathed deeply causing her growing chest to rise and fall in a steady pattern that slowed after only a short while. Her narrowed red eyes gazed around the room at the many creatures of the light that laid slain and left to rot away into the murky water around them; Some were strange creatures which could skitter across the water on four long but thin legs before using them to throw themselves in the air in order to attack, many more where the strange fish men that she had learned to call Zora (each of which she had encountered while they attempted to go deeper into the temple past her domain).

One

Two

Three..

Yes three of the dead and decomposing monsters resembled people she had seen in her own village, but not perfectly. Their skin was a peach like color and not the usual grey tones that she was familiar with, and their eyes were not the red eyes of her people. Their hair was neither black or white but instead ranged from blonde, to red, to a light mousy brown color. All of them wore armor and bore weapons against her but she was no match for them, not with the training she had received by her master. They all called her evil, claimed that she was sent to destroy them. Yet she knew the truth, she was here to guard the shard of the mirror that her master entrusted her with. Because, without a full mirror they could never invade her home.

She closed her eyes as she pulled her booted foot from the water, listening to it splash as she lifted her foot up to rest against the trunk of the tree right beside her sword. Her eyes slowly opened as her weapon sang to its freedom from the rough bark and wood below the trees surface. Her right arm aches from the impact just seconds before but it was an ache she had grown accustom to over the last year. The ache was a good sign, it meant that she was still alive. As long as she continued to fight and live then she could be certain that everyone she had ever cared for would live as well.

The image of Prince Zel's face took over her mind as she sheathed her weapon and it brought the usual stinging to her eyes. Only after she left home did thoughts of him plague her mind yet every day the image became less clear to her, every day she felt she was losing another sliver from her heart for a love she had not realized she had in the years before. She wondered to herself how long she could continue this way before she became completely hollow inside as she looked up at the bright light that shone down on her from an unknown source in the ceiling high above her head.

"You are thinking of home again?" She closed her eyes slowly as her head tilted downwards without even turning to face her master. He had grown so powerful since coming into the realm of the light that she feared he could obliterate her if she ever did anything to annoy or anger him.

"... No." She stated slowly as a tear slid down her cheek, "I was, just wondering when my next opponent would arrive and if I should clean this room of these... Things." As she spoke she kicked at a nearby Zoras head so he would not wonder why she had not turned to him yet.

"You do leave quite a mess behind." He sounded so near but she knew that he dared not go past the doorway to her domain. He never did from the first day he tossed her in with the sword and told her to hide the mirror with the monster in the last room and return to this one to protect them both. She too had never passed through the doorway since that day, it was an unspoken agreement that made her feel a bit more grown up at the time. However, now it felt as if it was a prison sentence, one which she carried out without a complaint.

"I will return in a month to check on you. I expect you to have become much stronger in that time." He stated as she heard the squelching of his own boots that signified he had turned to leave.

"Master wait!" She called suddenly as she turned to face his back.

"What is it?" His voice was low and rough as he asked the question without turning to face her.

"I was just wondering, if I had earned the right to have a name now?" She asked softly as she looked down at her soaking boots. He did not answer her question. Instead, just like every other time he had come to visit her, he shut the door between them without uttering a word. She could feel the stinging pain in her eyes once again and blinked furiously to rid herself of the urge to free her emotions through them. Her knees bent as she sank down to sit in the cold water of the floor. The moist chill seeped into her tights and tunic quickly as she rested her head on her knees to block out the horrible, never ending light.

Part 2: Link

The sunlight streamed in through his window onto Links sleeping face. He had worked hard the day before helping to remove boulders that had fallen off of the cliff in front of Sarias house due to some sort of tiny earthquake nearby their small hidden village. For nearly a year strange things had been happening around the village, such as the strange creatures who had taken up residence in the forest that encircled it. He was so deep into his slumber that he did not hear the tiny shrill voice of the blue fairy bouncing in the air above his head.

"Link, Link, Link!" She cried loudly into his ear as she tugged at his hair. Her efforts went unrewarded however and she was beginning to become frustrated. She adjusted her tiny skirt and balled up her fists at her sides before flying directly at his face. Just before impact she flipped herself over to land with her feet again this cheek roughly. His hand came up to swat her away and she bit down on the tip of his finger roughly causing him to shoot up into a sitting position as he hissed between clenched teeth and gripped his hand firmly.

"Well someone's finally awake." She stated as she crossed her arms firmly before her chest. His big blue eyes widened as they landed upon her. He carefully pointed to himself and she bounced up in the air three times to signify she was speaking to him. He smiled brightly as he leaned in to get a better look at her, wondering if perhaps she had been sent by someone to call him outside to help finally.

"Hey! Hold up kid don't go jumping for joy just yet. Something is wrong with the Great Deku Tree and he sent me to get you. His eyes grew wider before narrowing at her words.

The Great Deku Tree is in trouble and wants my help?

He tilted his head as he though this causing her to sigh and plant her hand flatly against her face.

"He said you were quiet but do you not speak at all?" She asked as she raised her head to look him over. He shook his head firmly causing her to grumble and scratch her neck in frustration, "okay, it's fine. I will figure out a way to work with this." She stated pointedly as she glanced at him just as pointedly, "though I don't think it's fair that I finally get a Kokiri and it's broken." She grumbled as she flitted lazily towards his doorway, "well, come on kid we have to go see him quickly." She sighed as she waved him over. She had never seen anyone dress so quickly, he had only finished sliding on his last boot nearly thirty seconds after she had uttered her last word. She chuckled lightly and shook her head as he stumbled out of the door.

"My name is Navi by the way. We will be partners from here on out Link." She stated as her wings pushed her forward to join him on his descent down his shaky wooden ladder. His feet had barely touched the ground before she saw the short green hair of a Kokiri girl coming towards them.

"Link!" Saria had come to see him, which caused his heart to flutter with joy, "oh my, I thought I saw a lone one flying this way but it's really happening! You have your own fairy! Oh Link I am so happy for you." She spoke without waiting for him to answer letting Navi know that this girl had been around her new mute partner for a long time.

"My name is Navi and I was sent by the Great Deku Tree to help Link-"

"Navi? Oh that's a pretty name for a pretty fairy. My name is Saria and this is-" Saria cut her off causing Navi to huff and cross her arms.

"Love to stay and talk but we are in a hurry." Navi smirked as she pushed against Link's shoulder. He waved happily to Saria as they passed, with a dreamy smile upon his lips that caused the tiny fairy to roll her eyes in disgust. The boy was clearly surrounded by distractions and she had been given specific orders to get him to the Great Deku Tree's hollow.

They were held up however by one annoying red head who would let him pass without a sword or a shield. He followed the boys orders which only served to color his face to match his hair, however after a few pointed words made by her the strange red head stepped aside and allowed them to pass by. She had to admit that the boy looked a bit more mature as he boldly stepped forward with his shield halfway raised and his sword gripped firmly in his left hand. His eyes were set in a bold brave manner and his steps were sure, nothing like the lazy lump she had forced awake only hours before.

"You know what kid, we may actually be of help to the tree with you like this." She stated confidently, "just stick with me and nothing can go wrong!"

Chapter 5: END

(Dark Link) "I was first huh? Hmm, not bad"

(Link) "..."

(Added-OC) "Phew I'm glad you both are happy with this one."

(Dark Link) "Wait a minute, what's this about Zel?"

(Added-OC) "Oh, uh, well..."

(Dark Link) *Blushing furiously* "What the, Now I NEVER said I liked him."

(Link) *Smirks as he watches her stumble about after Added-OC*

(Navi) "What is this kid? A weirdos anonymous meeting?"

(Link) *Covers his mouth as he shakes with silent laughter at her words.*

(Added-OC) *Being choked by Dark Link* "I look forward to any reviews that you feel like posting."

(Dark Link) "Yeah, tell her how WRONG she is about me and Zel!"


	6. announcement

Dear Readers,

I have gained skills in writing over the years and with my newly finished first draft of my own book done and ready to be edited and sent to publishers I have decided I would celebrate by combining my new skills with my old stories. This means a few stories will be put on hiatus for a while but I hope that it doesn't detract from my readers. I decided to update and finish my works in order and get rid of a few that honestly I had lost my steam for. Below is a list of the stories in order that will be rewritten to better show my dear beloved readers the tales that I wished to convey.

* * *

 **Butterflies and Blood (FMA):** I plan to rewrite this story and combine it with it's sequel Metal and Melting, which has already been removed.

 **Light and Shadows (Legend of Zelda):** I plan to rewrite this mainly to expand on the world building and finally finish it once and for all

 **Seven Signs of Sin (Seven Deadly Sins):** If I am honest, I did not write this one very well. I plan to rewrite the entire story with a clearer premise and a plot that doesn't lose itself. I am combining it with Let Me Be Your Kidnapper and adding to it a bit of better backstory

 **Secret Kiss (Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir):** I plan on finally finishing this and changing some plot points that I honestly shouldn't have added. I am also adding a few that I lost sight of

 **La Beauté et le Chat Noir** **(Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir)** **:** This will be finished, eventually.

* * *

That is my plans for the foreseeable future. All above named stories will also be added to my AO3 account (I am simply AddedOC there) possibly my wattpad as well which is under the same pen name as my AO3 account. I hope that you my dear readers will have paitence with me in this time as I am simply attempting to make my stories better so that you may enjoy them more. Until I actually change a chapter the above named stories will remain for your reading pleasure.

* * *

Much Love;

Ad


End file.
